Sensaciones
by NewSere
Summary: El primer encuentro desde el punto de vista de Serena...


_Hola a todos, soy nueva en este asunto, pero me moría de ganas de escribir... asip que espero que les guste, es una historia sacada de un tirón... jejejejej de una! asip que a leer!_

_Bueno no sin antes..._

**Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi ... ojala fueran míos **

* * *

><p>Oh Darien, me miraste con tus ojos color zafiro, se te ve tan sensual, cada rasgo de tu hermosa cara queda grabada en mi mente, la pasión que refleja es el afrodisiaco más efectivo que he podido desear. Me deseas, se te ve en rostro, y sí, solo es pasión lo que sientes por mí, pero con eso me conformo, con solo eso estoy satisfecha, porque sé que gusto, que te vuelvo loco.<p>

Me miras toda, no puedo evitar sentirme apenada, soy consciente de tu mirada sobre mi cuerpo, sabes que ansío esto tanto como tú. Estoy loca porque me toques y que me beses.

Aun no creo como me llevaste a escondidas al último edificio de la escuela, supe lo que querías y no me iba a resistir. Oh! Claro, como si pudiera.

Has dejado de mirarme, acaricias mis contornos, te es fácil, estas al lado mío y yo acostada en el suelo. Prosigues a quitarme las dichosas zapatillas negras y con ellas los calcetines, me acaricias los pies y recorres mis piernas lentamente. Que sensación tan grata, nunca pensé que sentiría todo esto, me siento excitada. Aprovechas mi embelesamiento y quitas mi falda, te gusta lo que ves.

-Eres perfecta Serena...

No puedo resistirlo y te beso, te beso como a nadie, siento que respondes y abres tu boca, no puedo evitar saborearte con mi lengua, eres magnifico, sabes a dulce, a salado y sobre todo a hombre.

Me enloqueces y trato de sacarte la camisa que me estorba. Mis manos empiezan a realizar torpemente la tarea y solo consigo quitarte dos botones, me detienes y te miro extrañada.

-Déjame hacerlo pequeña, en nuestros próximos encuentros serás más experta.

Te quitas la camisa por arriba, y no puedo dejar de ver tu esculpido torso…dejo escapar un gemido y me besas, me siento genial. Quiero sentirte pegado a mi piel, y con avidez me quito lo que me resta del uniforme, solo estoy en ropa interior. Me admiras, y empiezas a tocarme, rosas tus dedos por la cumbre de mis senos y vez como me deleito por el simple roce.

-Te gusta? –Pellizcas uno mis pezones, ves mi cara llena de placer- Así me gustan, están duros para mí.

Terminas de deshacer mis coletas y admiras mi cabello esparcido por el suelo.

-Se te ve gloriosa-te detienes y vuelves a mirarme, pero esta vez con malicia, como un cazador sobre su presa.

Con maestría quitas mi sostén, tomas uno de mis pechos con la mano y empiezas a lamerlo, y como si fuese posible se coloca más duro. Me miras mientras lo succionas, te complace ver el placer que me das reflejado en mi rostro. Sonríes con malicia y tomas mi otro pecho, lo tratas igual, Agrrr, estoy en la gloria en el cielo mismo. Siento que necesito más!.

Ahora me quitas las bragas con lentitud, te gusta ver como parte de mi humedad se desliza sobre mis piernas, tomas un poco sobre tus dedos y lo pruebas. No me das tiempo de protestar y me acaricias de inmediato en esa nueva zona descubierta, puedo sentir tu dedo acariciando mi húmedo clítoris, estoy temblando, me encanta esto. Se me escapa un gemido gutural, de esos que llaman al sexo.

-Eres exquisita, tan caliente.

Ahora soy yo la que te tumbo al suelo y estas bajo mi control. Veo tu miembro hinchado sobre la tela, y me gusta… Rayos! Me excita.

Te toco por encima del pantalón, cierras tus ojos y gimes.

-No querrás que termine rápido? O sí?

-Déjate hacer y disfruta… -le respondo, me encanta verlo así, bajo mi dominio, bajo mi poder…

Acaricio tu abultado miembro de arriba abajo, siento como está caliente y palpita. Gimes fuertemente y tus músculos se ponen tensos, no puedo creer que se te vea más hermoso y sexual.

Ahora quito el botón de tu pantalón para tener más acceso, lo logro bajar un poco y me tomas de la muñeca.

-Soy más rápido que tú, preciosa.

Sin ningún pudor te quitas el resto de tu ropa, estas desnudo para mí, no puedo evitar ver tu miembro, que grande e hincado está, veo como se mueve a veces y por un instante tuve miedo.

-No te preocupes pequeña, te gustará sentirlo.

Es cierto, vine aquí por eso, quiero saberte mío en este encuentro, para sentir al viril Darien Chiba dentro de mí, volviéndome loca al compás de las embestidas.

Me relajo completamente, y te atraigo con mis brazos, me besas con pasión, lames mi cuello, pasas por mi clavícula, y entre el valle de mis senos, les das unos pequeños lametones y con tu lengua haces un recorrido hasta mi entrada.

Gimo de nuevo, estas extasiado, y me miras otra vez.

-No puedo resistirme más pequeña.

-No te resistas- Le respondo con necesidad, no puedo soportar esta tensión sexual acumulada, estoy tan húmeda y caliente, veo como tu miembro también está brillante por ese líquido que emana de tu punta. Me acaricias de nuevo desde los pies hasta mis rodillas, y lentamente abres mis piernas. Me sorprendo un poco pero quiero más.

Te posicionas entre mis piernas y tomas mis muñecas con tu mano, las llevas justo encima de mi cabeza.

-Quiero ver tus pechos plenamente mientras te penetro.-me dijo, y yo no digo nada, estás contento con mi sumisión, no puedo creer que a mí también me guste.

Ahora tomas tu pene por la base y lo conduces hacia mi entrada, mantengo las piernas completamente abiertas, quiero facilitar tu entrada. Siento como entras despacio, disfrutando de la calidez y humedad de mi interior. Notas mi barrera, y de una sola estocada ya soy toda tuya.

-Eres tan estrecha, me vuelves loco.

Es extraño, no siento dolor, solo ciento placer, te mueves despacio, lentamente. Ahora tus manos esta sobre mi cadera, guiando los suaves movimientos. Esto para mi es una tortura, quiero más! Empiezo a mover mis caderas más rápido, y entiendes mi mensaje. Me penetras fuertemente y tu miembro entra muy profundo en mí, una electricidad increíble recorre mi vientre, he perdido el control de mis piernas, tiemblan en cada envestida, y los dedos de mis pies se mueven involuntariamente, solo grito de placer y me acompañas. Me besas, me lames, no puedo evitar arañarte y acariciarte la espalda. El placer es infinito, me acaricias por dentro, la fricción es increíble, y el placer desbordante.

La cama se siente húmeda, llena de mi líquido, y parece no importarte. Cada envestida es más rápida y profunda, siento la llegada del anhelado orgasmo y parece que tú también.

Siento las como mi interior se contrae alrededor tuyo y me siento en la gloria…

-SERENA! SE-RE-NA!- porque me gritas si…..si….si…si….estamos…-SERENAAAAAAAA!

Empiezo a abrir mis ojos, todo me da vueltas…o no puede ser me quedé dormida en clase de inglés, o no puede ser, rayos... ahora me mandará a sostener una cubeta de agua.

-HEY cabeza de chorlito, no puedes estar despierta, acaso eres así de tonta?

No puede ser, he soñado con Darien, DARIEN CHIBA, el antipático de mi compañero de al lado, no puede ser, se ríe de mí, el muy cínico. COMO LO ODÍO, como rayos he soñado con él, y en un sueño erótico, QUE DESASTRE!.

Me encojo en mi silla, muy a lo lejos escucho los regaños de la maestra, atolondradamente salgo del salón anticipando mi castigo, me dan el balde con agua, Darien está a mi lado, al muy tonto lo castigaron, se lo merece por burlarse de mí. Por lo menos la maestra entiende de respeto.

-Oye cabeza de chorlito, que soñabas con migo? –vio mi la iniciativa de mi contraataque, pero él fue más rápido.- No lo niegues, escuché claramente mi nombre.

Hay noooooooo! Ahora que voy hacer, este estúpido no abra escuchado mi sueño.. ¿o si?...

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todos, otra vez! <em>

_ Sean buenos conmigo (^/^) . Espero sus Reviews, comentarios, lo que sea… jejejejje . Un besote y espero perdonen a esta Mina pervertida!_


End file.
